Czarna Dalia
by Bellatrix3
Summary: Opowiadanie inspirowane prawdziwym, do dziś niewyjaśnionym morderstwem, do którego doszło w Hollywood w 47 roku.


**Czarna Dalia**

* * *

— Scena druga, ujęcie czwarte, Elizabeth Short jako _Opuszczona Dziewczyna_. Akcja.

— Myślałam, że ze mną zostanie. Myślałam, że z nas dwóch to we mnie jest zakochany. Myślałam...

— Cięcie. Panno Short, w tej scenie rozpacza pani po odejściu jedynej miłości życia. Czy tak, pani zdaniem, wypowiada się zraniona kobieta?

— Nie. Zraniona kobieta, okrutnie porzucona przez ukochanego, nie znajduje słów, aby cokolwiek powiedzieć.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Nie szukali umiejętności. Szukali piękna. Gdyby było inaczej, przypuszczalnie nie dostałabyś tej roli. Pewnie boli Cię świadomość, że zostając w Kalifornii, daleko od słonecznego Los Angeles nie byłabyś głównym elementem tej wielkiej tragedii.

Być może Twój los spotkałby inną kobietę, która potrafi marzyć, pragnącą zostać _kimś_ w świecie, dla którego nie istnieje ani ona, ani jej nazwisko - przede wszystkim nazwisko.

Być może nigdy nie doszłoby do zbrodni, nie byłoby ciała, nie byłoby masakry, nie byłoby ironicznego, glasgowskiego uśmiechu, który zapisany w Twej skórze, będzie odczytywany przez pokolenia - został odmalowany, aby trwać wieki.

Zrządzenie losu sprawiło, że odnalazłaś w głośnym Hollywood upragnioną sławę - oraz ironia, Twoja nieodłączna towarzyszka. Jednak o tym nigdy nie przyjdzie Ci się dowiedzieć, Elizabeth Short, najsławniejsza z umarłych.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

— Ile ma pani lat?

— Dwadzieścia trzy. Nie wyglądam na dwadzieścia trzy?

— Wygląda pani bardzo młodo.

— To miłe. Jest pan bardzo miły.

— Więc, panno Short, skąd wziął się pomysł, aby wystąpić w filmowej produkcji?

— Pragnęłam tylko być szczęśliwa. Przyjeżdżając w okolice łagodnych wzgórz Hollywood, pomyślałam, że nadszedł moment, w którym powinnam napisać kolejny, odrębny rozdział swojego życia.

— I pisze go pani?

— Staram się go pisać.

— Więc, jakie napotyka pani trudności?

— Po prostu... życie nie zawsze kieruje nas takimi ścieżkami, jakbyśmy tego pragnęli.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Szczęściem w nieszczęściu była tamta niefortunna sprzeczka, przez którą opuściłaś azyl swego ojca. Myślałaś, że z dala od niego wszystko stanie się prostsze, widziałaś przed sobą ogromny świat, spoglądałaś na życie przez różowe szkła, dostrzegałaś szansę tam, gdzie inni widzieli pustkę.

Podczas wytrwałej wspinaczki na szczyt, wpierw trzeba zahaczyć o niższe kondygnacje, rozumiałaś to, nie byłaś jedną z tych, które sądzą, że można osiągnąć wszystko bez chwiejnych początków.

Mając dziewiętnaście lat, spotkałaś wielką, prawdziwą miłość, która miała trwać wiecznie i nigdy nie zginąć.

Był młody i przystojny, ten uroczy oficer sił powietrznych, który skradł Twoje serce (i Twoją młodość - ale skąd mogłaś wiedzieć, Elizabeth Short, Ty, która tak rozpaczliwie szukałaś miłości).

Przysyłał Ci listy, tony, heksagramy korespondencji, które czytałaś przy drżącej świecy, w gorące, parne dni lata. Przyciskałaś do piersi wszystkie te piękne, romantyczne, miłosne wyznania i czekałaś z wytęsknieniem na ciepło silnych, męskich ramion, które na powrót będą Cię ogrzewać podczas długich, ciemnych nocy.

Do samego końca swych dni nie byłaś całkowicie wyleczona z przeszłości.

Zginął w wypadku lotniczym tuż po tym, jak poprosił Cię o rękę, a Ty pozostałaś sama z wielką, dymiącą dziurą w miejscu serca, ale tak już bywa, Elizabeth Short, że serce umiera z miłości, kiedy tęskni się za czyimś uśmiechem, żyjącym jedynie w starych, jasnych, przykrytych kurzem wspomnieniach.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

— Proszę, niech pan jeszcze nie idzie. Mogę udawać przed panem każdego, jeśliby pan chciał.

— Nie chcemy, żeby pani udawała, panno Short. Zależy nam na grze aktorskiej, rozumie pani?

— Czy w grze aktorskiej nie chodzi właśnie o udawanie?

— Czy jest więc pani w stanie udawać rozpacz, panno Short?

— Pani Short. Jestem... byłam zamężna.

— Więc jest pani rozwódką?

— Wdową. Różnica między jednym a drugim jest taka, że kiedy jesteś rozwódką, nie dopadają cię myśli, które spopielają ciało od środka.

— Rozumie więc pani termin: rozpacz?

— Tak. Rozumiem doskonale.

— Więc niech ją pani w końcu zagra, pani Short, nie możemy tu czekać, aż zajdzie słońce.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Byłaś ich dziełem sztuki, Elizabeth Short, kiedy fotografowali wyzbyte krwi ciało, przepołowione jak popiersie wystawiane w galerii pomiędzy dipylońską wazą a figurą egipskiego kota.

Zyskałaś sławę, jaką sobie wymarzyłaś, Elizabeth Short, gdy gazety rozpowszechniły zdjęcie Twojej twarzy o niegasnącym uśmiechu, rozlewającym się krwawo, aż po żuchwę - wyglądałaś jak kobieta przesiąknięta rozpaczą; może dlatego podarowano Ci ten dodatek - umarłaś uśmiechnięta, Elizabeth Short. Od ucha. Do ucha.

Stałaś się gwiazdą, kiedy zaistniałaś w słowach nadrukowanych na papierze, figurowałaś przed oczami milionów, wciśnięta pomiędzy wersety, obecna między akapitem a kropką. Mówiono o Tobie wszędzie, Elizabeth Short, śledząc Twój ostatni przemarsz po Oakland. Nazwano Cię Dalią, piękna aktorko, Czarną Dalią, która rozkwitła, opatulając Twą pamięć mitami, mrocznymi historiami szeptanymi na ucho w ponure wieczory. Wyobrażano sobie Ciebie, Czarna Dalio, oraz Twe życie, szukając Cię w słowach poetów, równie namiętnie, co w okolicznych zabobonach.

Powinnaś być szczęśliwa, Elizabeth Short, ze spełnienia swego marzenia sięgnięcia po sławę.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

— Dlaczego pani płacze, pani Short? Teraz kiedy już przestaliśmy nagrywać.

— Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałam, że jeszcze pan tu jest.

— Zdradzi mi pani powód swoich łez?

— Nic takiego się nie stało. Po prostu, mimo że wszystko wskazywało na początek, zrozumiałam, że to jest koniec.

— Koniec czego?

— Szczęścia, tak myślę. Pamiętam szczęście. To bardzo piękne, bardzo przyjemne uczucie.

— Dostała pani rolę w filmie, nie cieszy to pani?

— Oczywiście, że mnie to cieszy. To bardzo, bardzo uprzejme, że pozwolono mi spróbować.

— Jednak łzy nie przestają płynąć w dół pani policzków.

— Czasami zdaje mi się, że tracę dużo czasu, który mogłabym spożytkować na coś konstruktywnego. To dołująca myśl, nie sądzi pan?

— Może i dołująca. Taki jest powód pani płaczu, pani Short?

— Pomyślałam, że gdybym była atrakcyjniejsza... To nieważne. To nic wielkiego.

— Jest pani bardzo piękną kobietą, pani Short.

— A pan jest niezwykle miłą osobą. To niespodziewane, ale naprawdę uprzejme.

— Proszę już nie płakać. Proszę iść do domu i odetchnąć.

— Tak zrobię. Dziękuję za wszystko.

— Och, i pani Short!

— Tak?

— Proszę uważać w drodze powrotnej. Wielki, nocny świat to niebezpieczne miejsce dla tak młodej kobiety, jak pani.

— Obiecuję być bardzo ostrożna. Jeszcze raz dziękuję i życzę miłej nocy.

— Dobrej nocy, proszę pani, dobrej nocy.


End file.
